Temple of Rallos Zek: Foundations of Stone
Bosses Prime-Cornicen Munderrad Munderrad has two different adds to be burned down. A phantasmal projector gives Munderrad a stoneskin buff as long as it is alive. A Temple Banisher will, if left alive for too long, cast an incurable -100% crit chance debuff that lasts until the end of the encounter. Prime-Curator Undr Undr will summon three adds during the fight. At 75% he summons Tulaah the Stout. At 50%, he summons a wurm named Ultatek. At 35% he summons a giant named Guomundr the Graeat; Guomundr the Great must be burned down quickly. Not long after Guomundr is spawned he will do a massive AOE Knock-up. An AOE blocker must be used to avoid knocking healers out of range. Proto-Exarch Finnrdag The raid should stack up just north of the lift. Before the fight, an unattackable giant named Guomundr will be standing in the corner. When Finnrdag is pulled, at 90% Guomundr will become aggro, he must be burned down. After Guomundr is dead, Finnrdag will emote in red that he is raising his warhammer for a mighty swing. Players must get out of Finnrdag's line of sight before the AOE goes off. Positioned correctly, running behind the lift, or nearby pillar, to avoid the AOE shouldn't be overly difficult. The red-text emote is timer based and may occur several times. Supreme Imperium Valdemar Valdemar requires a debuff from the ToFSx2. Make sure that all automatic AOE abilities are disabled before the fight starts. Valdemar starts the fight with two Constructs of War. After the constructs are dropped, Valdemar will start summoning flames of war. These flames must not be attacked. Periodically they will turn into Enraged Flames of War, and then must be burned down. Statue of Rallos Zek The Statue of Rallos Zek must be pulled all around the large hall. Players aside from the main tank should stay at range. Every so often the Statue will emote in red that it has anchored its feet and is preparing an attack. The main tank should joust back to where the raid was stacked, while the rest of the raid should move back to what would be max range on the Statue after the readjustment. The Statue will cast various debuffs including a curse. Do not cure the curse, curing the curse causes the player who was cured to switch sides and attack the raid. While this is happening, a greater warboar will spawn. The warboar can target lock all non-tank classes. They don't have too much health but do have a nasty AOE, and must be burned down quickly. Once the Statue hits 35% health it will begin quickly regenerating. At this point forget about the statue's health and focus on debuffs, keeping aggro on the main tank, and killing warboars. There are two fountains of blood in the hall. The Statue must be pulled near one fountain, and when positioned right, a red tornado called an echo of war will spawn. Kill the tornado, then pull the Statue across the hall to the other fountain and make another echo of war spawn. When the second tornado is dropped, the Statue will drop dead.